peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty In Roots
Misty In Roots are a British-based reggae band much loved by John Peel, who frequently listed their Live At The Counter Eurovision 79 among his favourite LPs and cited with strong approval the philosophy of the introduction at the start of side one: "When we trod this land, we walk for one reason. The reason is to try to help another man to think for himself. The music of our hearts is roots music: music which recalls history, because without the knowledge of your history, you cannot determine your destiny; the music about the present, because if you are not conscious of the present, you are like a cabbage in this society; music which tells about the future and the judgement which is to come." The band's People Unite label also released the debut single of The Ruts. Festive Fifty Entries None. Peelenium 1979: Mankind Sessions Nine sessions. A selection of 16 tracks was released on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1995). 1. Recorded: 1979-06-05. First broadcast: 13 June 1979. Repeated: 20 December 1979, 14 July 1983. *Oh Wicked Man / Rich Man / Salvation / Babylon's Falling 2. Recorded: 1979-11-27. First broadcast: 06 December 1979. Repeated: 10 January 1980 *True Rasta Man / Judgement Coming On The Land / Sodom And Gomorrah 3. Recorded: 1980-09-15. First broadcast: 29 September 1980. Repeated: 30 December 1980 *Bale Out / Peace And Love / Wise And Foolish 4. Recorded: 1981-05-12. First broadcast: 01 June 1981. Repeated: 29 December 1981 *Live Up Jah Life / Life Boat / Big City Blues / Africa 5. Recorded: 1982-12-15. First broadcast: 03 January 1983. Repeated: 26 January 1983 *New Day / Can't Stand It / Earth / Own Them Control Them 6. Recorded: 1984-02-22. First broadcast: 29 February 1984. Repeated: 02 April 1984 *West Livity / City Runnings / The Wanderer 7. Recorded: 1985-05-07. First broadcast: 20 May 1985. Repeated: 17 July 1985 *Hawks On The Street / Thought For The Children / Horizon 8. Recorded: 1986-04-29. First broadcast: 20 May 1986. Repeated: 04 June 1986 *Envy Us / Just A Festa / Own Them Control Them / Together 9. Recorded: 2002-06-23. First broadcast: 23 July 2002. Repeated: None *Music Suite / The Way (Almighty) / Dance Hall / Cover Up Other Shows Played (The list below is obviously incomplete and was researched only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further information if known.) ;1970s *25 October 1978: Oh Wicked Man (single) People Unite *07 March 1979: 'How Long Jah (12 inch)' (incomplete) *23 April 1979: See Them Ah Come (12") People Unite *18 December 1979: Salvation (12") People Unite ;1980s *07 January 1980: Richman (12") People Unite *02 June 1980: Man Kind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *02 June 1980: Ghetto In The City (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *03 June 1980 How Long Jah! (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *04 June 1980: Judas Iscariote (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *05 June 1980: Oh! Wicked Man! (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *02 July 1980: Man Kind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *02 July 1980: Ghetto In The City (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *09 July 1980: How Long Jah? *16 July 1980: Mankind *17 July 1980: Judas Lescariot (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision) People Unite *27 August 1980: Ghetto Of The City (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *09 September 1980: Unknown () People Unite *22 September 1980: How Long Jah! (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *25 September 1980: See Them Ah Come (12") People Unite *29 September 1980: Vocal intro of album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79 People Unite PU 003 ALB *04 November 1980: Oh! Wicked Man! (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *01 December 1980: Sodome And Gomorra (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *05 January 1981: Zapatta (7") People Unite PU/S 004 *02 February 1981: See Them Ah Come (12") People Unite PU/PRL 001 *24 February 1981: 'How Long Jah' (LP Live at the Countervision ) People Unite PU003 *14 May 1981: Man Kind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision) *21 July 1981: Bail Out (7" - Peace And Love) People Unite PU 005/S *23 July 1981: Bail Out (12") People Unite *30 July 1981: Peace And Love (7") People Unite PU 005/S *12 August 1981: Bail Out (12" single) People Unite *01 September 1981: City Blues (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *01 September 1981: Wise And Foolish (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *01 September 1981: Slavery Days (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *07 September 1981: Live Up (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *14 September 1981: City Blues (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *15 October 1981: Live Up (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *30 November 1981: Jah Jah Bless Africa (7") People Unite PUAS 01 *14 December 1981: Jah Jah Bless Africa (7") People Unite *22 March 1982: Mankind (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *24 May 1982: Jah Bless Africa (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB *06 December 1982: Mankind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *31 May 1983: See Them Ah Come (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 1979) People Unite *31 May 1983: Oh Wicked Man (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 1979) People Unite *09 June 1983: Poor And Needy (7") To JP's horror he accidentally lifts the needle off the record before it's finished... *28 May 1984: Jah Bless Africa (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB # *22 January 1985: Wandering Wanderer (12") *05 February 1985: Wandering Wanderer (12” single) People Unite *12 February 1985: Wandering Wanderer 7" *27 March 1985: Musi-O-Tunya (album - Musi-O-Tunya) People Unite PU 105 *08 December 1986: Own Them Control Them (7") People Unite *17 November 1986: Own Them Control Them (12") People Unite PU 007 12 ;1990s *21 August 1993: Man Kind (LP-Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *12 May 1995: 'Bail Out (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *19 May 1995: 'True Rasta Man (LP-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit *01 July 1995: Own Them Control Them (CD: The John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *01 July 1997: Own them Control Them (CD: The John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *21 August 1997: Jah Blessed Africa (album - Wise & Foolish) *09 September 1997: Mankind (LP: Live At The Counter Eurovision) People Unite *04 August 1998: Intro/Mankind (LP: Live At The Counter Eurovision Festival 1979) Kaz *28 January 1999: Intro/Mankind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision Festival 1979) (Kaz) *05 October 1999: Mankind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision ‘79 )’ People Unite *01 December 1999: Mankind (LP – Live At The Counter Eurovision Festival 1979) Peelenium 1979 ;2000s *02 May 2001: Oh Wicked Man (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision) People Unite *08 January 2002: 'Introduction/Mankind' (Kaz) *30 January 2002: Ghetto Of The City (Kaz) *15 May 2002: True Rasta (LP – Roots Controller) Real *19 June 2002: True Rasta (LP - Roots Controller) (Realworld) *18 July 2002: Sodome & Gomorra (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision '79) (People Unite) *22 May 2003: Introduction/ Mankind (LP- Live at the Counter Eurovision 1979) (Kaz Records) *10 December 2003: Introduction/ Mankind (LP- Live At The Counter Eurovision) (Kaz) *17 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): "Afrika" (Peel Session) External Links *Misty In Roots official site: Tribute To Peel *BBC Peel site: Misty In Roots *Wikipedia entry Category:Artists Category:Reggae